Popularity's Down
by Final Hikari
Summary: Director Lazard informs First Class SOLDIERs Genesis, Sephiroth, and Angeal activity in their fan clubs is down and starts sending them on missions to change that. -this is NOT yaoi-
1. Prologue

Final Hikari: This is the result of an insane amount of Genesis fangirling when Crisis Core came out. It went over well on DeviantART and the reason it is now posted here on is because Genesis was added to the list characters! -squeals-

Genesis: -edges away-

Final Hikari: Also, I'm open to suggestions for the future chapters. XD I do intend to continue this, but my non-parody FFVII fan fiction, All That's Left Behind, is what I'm more focused on, so updating may be inconsistent.

Zack: And she's too lazy to find out what my fan club is named!

Final Hikari: -sweat drop- I didn't unlock it in CC somehow…anyway, I don't own anything Final Fantasy VII.

Popularity's Down

Prologue

Director Lazard of SOLDIER leaned back in his chair, sliding his glasses up his nose as he flicked his cell phone closed. He was usually a calm, reserved man. Even when a specific problem was deeply bothering him, he would keep it to himself until he could formulate a rational plan to resolve it and put it into action.

However, every now and then he would act immediately after forming one of these strategies and put off dealing with the repercussions the situation would involve. He doubted the persons involved in this most recent plan would be pleased his ideas, but hopefully they'd think of it as time off. And if they didn't he had just informed his assistant to summon the highest quality SOLDIERs Shin-Ra had to offer, so they'd be hearing it for themselves soon enough.

Who had he summoned? The First Class SOLDIERs. Three of them, at least. SOLDIER was rather exclusive, but the First Class SOLDIERs were a small, elite group. Only the best of the entire organization held the title of First Class SOLDIER. The only security unit that was more limited was the Turks, personal guards of the president of the Shin-Ra Company.

Truth be told, they weren't the only members of First Class. Many of the others were probably equal to them in combat efficiency, but those particular three were special. They gave SOLDIER operatives a good imagine for the public. While the company's primary goals were keeping up with the President's ideals, the had to keep a legitimate impression with the public. There were far too many skeptics as it was.

Genesis Rhapsodos, Sephiroth, and Angeal Hewley were the only SOLDIERs with fan clubs. Lazard took great pride in maintaining their popularity; mainly because anyway for the Shin-Ra Electric Power Company not to look sinister was a welcomed one, but also because it meant he had succeeded. He was never popular in the company, and was completely invisible to the public. Yet it counted for something in his strange mind for his minions to have receptionists swooning over them…

However…his pride was in uncertain terms as the situation grew volatile.

--

Genesis was in the middle of throwing dumbapples at Sephiroth when his cell phone rang and began to vibrate in his pocket. Sephiroth sliced the apple in two swiftly and let the halves fall to the ground. He lowered his sword and picked up one of the halves, hurtling it back at Genesis. Genesis scowled, drawing his sword and slashing it in two while pulling the phone out and it waving at Angeal.

"This thing is vibrating! You must have grabbed the wrong one again. I detest that setting." Genesis said, waving his rapier at Angeal for emphasis after lacking any reaction to waving the phone.

Angeal sighed and removed his own phone that had started to ring, only without vibration. He tossed the phone to his rapier-flapping friend saying, "They all look the same, it's an easy mistake when they're lined up. And it's a very sensible setting. If you don't hear it ring, you might miss the call."

Genesis rolled his eyes and caught it, hurling Angeal's cell phone overhand with the same force as he wound one of the apples. Angeal had to jump to catch it and stop it from flying off the cliff. "Blah blah, functionality…you really have no idea what's cool, do you?"

Angeal shrugged. "You have more fan clubs."

"And for good reason." Genesis flipped the phone open asking, "Hello?"

The overly cheerful voice of a young woman chirped over the phone. "Hello Mr. Rhapsodos! Director Lazard wishes to see you. He said the situation is of the utmost importance to the future of the company and that you should get there as soon as possible."

"Mmm-hmm. Office or Briefing Room?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is it in his office to the Briefing Room?" He repeated, not very concerned. Wutai had been quiet the last few weeks and Lazard phoned them himself it was actually important.

"Um…" She hesitated, sounding worried.

"Did he call from his personal number or the one of the Briefing Room?"

"Uh, I think…it's his personal one." She said, sounding uncertain. "I don't really know…"

"What's the area code?"

"He blocked it…" She trailed off, sounding heartbroken as she exclaimed. "I'm sorry Mr. Rhapsodos!"

I_Damn, not another Red Leather member to harass me and squeal herself into coma before I get any information…can't they stay out in Midgar pawning low quality jewelry off to other fan girls?/I_

"Don't get have a little nervous breakdown over it." He said flatly.

"You're not angry?" She squeaked.

"It's fine. I'll find him myself. Goodbye." Without waiting for a reply, he hung up and replaced the cell phone in his pocket. "Damn fan girls."

Angeal looked to Sephiroth saying, "Mine was hoping you'd answer. She sounded pretty crestfallen about having to notify me. There was another voice in the background she stopped to yell at halfway through about it."

"You must be cursed to getting the obsessed ones, mine wasn't very interested." Sephiroth replied conversationally.

"Are you sure?"

"Well…"

"Did one of yours say where we're supposed to go?" Genesis interrupted, wanting to end the simulation and get going before they were distracted and he had to wait to close the program.

Angeal smirked asking, "Is that why you told her not to have a 'little breakdown'? She didn't know?"

"Didn't I call it a nervous breakdown?" Genesis asked dryly.

"I think so. But we're supposed to head to his office, either way."

"All right, I'm aborting the missions." Genesis replied.

A moment later the three of them were back in the training room. Genesis removed his headset first, setting it on the shelf in the corner of the room before leaving. Sephiroth and Angeal followed, discussing whether or not his notification was from the same person and why they couldn't just be sent an email instead of having to talk to an operator.

They were on the SOLDIER floor, so it didn't take long to reach Director Lazard's office. Sephiroth was also losing interest in the matter after realizing all the other SOLDIERs were calm and there weren't any calmatives. It wouldn't have surprised Genesis if he'd been hoping for an invasion to break up the monotony of the normal schedules at headquarters.

The lull in Wutai activity was making for dull days. Not many of the commanders suspected they were up to something other than regrouping since Shin-Ra had overtaken three of their larger cities literally overnight. Attending to random missions with monsters that were just above the ability of Second Classes was anything put interesting. It perplexed Genesis why Angeal went with the Second Class SOLDIER he's adopted on so many missions and training sessions.

As anticipated, Director Lazard was seated behind his desk when they entered. He looked up giving them a quick, completely fake smile before leaning back in his chair saying, "I am glad you came here so promptly. We have a serious situation on our hands."

"Wutai activity?" Genesis asked hopefully.

"No." Lazard said flatly. He always seemed to get some sadistic pleasure of turning people down. He cleared his throat, a sure sign they were in for a lecture. "As you know, you have many duties as First Class SOLDIERs. The three of you especially, since you're part of Shin-Ra's attempt to make the company look less threatening to the public eye. Between cover up operations and details of missions we keep restricted, there are many holes in what the world knows about us. That's not even mentioning all the Anti-Shin-Ra organizations that have been showing up and reporters that are determined to ruin our imagine. The dilemma we face now is that popularity's down."

Genesis looked at him skeptically asking, "When I_isn't/I _popularity down with someone?"

"Well…" Lazard trailed off. "It's your popularity is down."

Genesis looked at him doubtfully as the Director continued with, "I'm sure you've all been very bored without much to do. We estimate another week or more before our next attack on Wutai. A lot of the missions you've been handling recently we've had to keep quiet, so it's not just the company's popularity down. Your recent activates haven't been released to the public, so there's been an extreme decrease in your popularity among citizens."

"Is that a problem?" Angeal asked, sounding rather unprepared to be greeted with such mundane matters.

"Yes, it is. You three are probably our most capable First Classes, but since you're also the only members of the entire company with fan clubs…"

Genesis' shoulders fell as he said, "You are not asking us to promote the fan clubs."

Lazard slid his glasses up his nose so they glinted off the light from overhead and hid his eyes saying, "That is exactly what I am asking you. Red Leather is financially in the red, so I must request you to act first."

Genesis was starting to look sick as he struggled for reasons other than the obvious to contradict the director. I_If we're allowed to pick what missions we want to go one surely there's some way out of this…/I_ "But if there's an attack or suspicious activity and we're off in Midgar somewhere, you'd be left defenseless!"

Lazard smirked sadistically saying, "Ah, but that is where you are wrong. We'll be accepting some new First Classes in the next few months so seeing them perform against any potential attacks without the security of First Classes behind them could be quite informative."

"Well…what could you possibly want us to _do_? I don't think the matters of fan clubs should be left to their members."

"Ah, but you are wrong again." Genesis scowled as Lazard proceeded to explain, "We have several plans for each of you. They involve a variety of traveling and other simple activities. Think of it as a vacation, if you want to. You shall each be accompanied by an advisor during these excursions so you don't have to do any thinking. We have a _very _large amount of projects for you, Mr. Rhapsodos, seeing as you have the largest following in Midgar at the moment…think of it as vacation, if you will."

Angeal couldn't help but smirk, remembering his friend's boasting just a few minutes prior. Genesis noticed and shot him a glare before Sephiroth noticed the antics and had the smirk of a person plotting ways to irritate the situation further.

"Now that you accept-"

"I haven't accepted anything!" Genesis interjected loudly.

"You're rejecting the mission?"

"Yes!"

"Well…" Lazard trailed off. "I'd hate to distract one of my best First Classes with inspection and promotion of the new members of SOLDIER, but if you have nothing better to do the next few days…"

_Oh, you bastard…_ Genesis thought to himself as Lazard smiled brightly at him asking, "So you accept the mission?"

"It's hardly a mission." Genesis grumbled.

"Wonderful! You can review the plans once we send them to you and decide which ones you want to take and when."

"…Right." Genesis agreed.

"You are dismissed, Rhapsodos. Hewley, seeing as your own fan club isn't doing very well, we'll also send you the required information."

"Understood." Angeal replied with a salute. Genesis rolled his eyes in disgust at his enthusiasm.

Once the automatic doors slid closed behind them Genesis exclaimed, "This is ridiculous! We're combatants! It's a disgrace!"

"Weren't you just boasting about your popularity? If you like your fangirls so much, I'd think you like such a mission." Sephiroth said dryly.

"I don't like dealing with them!" He contradicted, "They're rabid and obsessive! And I can't just kill them like annoying foot soldiers!"

"You've got a lot of trauma with associating with them, don't you?" Angeal asked, just as unconcerned as Sephiroth.

"You're Lazard's next victim, you should be bothered too."

Angeal shrugged in reply saying, "If you project a serious, reliable imagine to the fans they're more likely to have more respect…you're too hyper, you just make them frenzied."

"And bloodthirsty…" Genesis grumbled.

--

Final Hikari: Basically, as you have now gathered, this is a parody / humor fic. I am trying to avoid OOC, which is usually easy for me, but may prove difficult in future chapters. XD Currently, I have Lioneh (she's also here on with a story titled "Genesis: The Beginning") to help with the Genesis chapters, Dr. Meh (also on ) for the Seph chapters, BaltheirFlare (she has a Zack x Aerith fic, Flowers, and much more here on ) to help with Zack's chapter, but I'm afraid I don't really have an Angeal fan girl yet. XD Anybody offering their servives?

Genesis: Angeal only has one fan club, good luck…

Final Hikari: He's on the character list though And currently has…-wince- Poor Angeal only has four fics so far. Anyway! There will be no yaoi in this story. Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Signatures

Final Hikari: Holy crap! An update! It must be Ragnarok!

Genesis: How many months did this take…?

Final Hikari: XD Too many. But since I'm doing this during school and thus am in a very big hurry, everything belongs to Square! Enjoy and please review! :D

Popularity's Down

Chapter 1

Signatures

Director Lazard of SOLDIER strolled to his office nonchalantly, unsurprised to see four teenage girls seated there instead of SOLDER opera tinges waiting for information for their next mission. He did frown slightly when he heard the topic of their friendly bickering. If he his ears had heard correctly, it was regarding the hairstyles of Sephiroth and Genesis Rhapsodos. The other two girls seated on the other side of the room were dozing off, either unaccustomed to the early hour or bored by the talk of shampoo, possible hair extensions, and suspected obsessive professional styling.

"A ten dollar bottle of shampoo a day just isn't right!" the girl who had come to represent Red Leather insisted, "That's seventy dollars a week! No normal man that doesn't have a few screws loose would spend that on his _hair!_ Do you know what that would cost annually?" she demanded, looking slightly aghast at the mere thought of the idea. "And this is all without conditioner!"

The girl seated beside her representing Silver Elite rolled her eyes. "Amy was right…you _are _the super penny pincher."

"Damn right I am!"

"But imagine how much it costs Genesis annually to keep his hair like that! Your little sister spent, like, seventy-five dollars for you to get that fancy hair cut and wants to do it again in a couple of months," she said dryly as the other girl pulled a cell phone from her pocket.

"Yes," the Genesis fan girl began pinching numbers into her red and black phone, "But Sephiroth must spend three thousand, six hundred, and forty dollars a year on shampoo alone! And if he uses Redken and not Tres Emme, you can double that! And that's _still _without conditioner! There is no way my Genny spends that much on his hair. He's far more sane than Sephiroth."

"Did you do that math right?" Silver Elite's representative asked with a frown, producing a silver and black cell phone from her pocket to try the math herself.

"If Redken is eighteen dollars a bottle and he uses one of shampoo and condition every day…then…weekly…then annually…holy crap…" she whispered, staring at the screen of the phone in horror. "Sephiroth could spend as much as thirteen thousand, one hundred, four dollars a year on washing his hair!"

Lazard, now seared behind his desk, cleared his throat loudly to draw the girls' attention. They all looked up, the representative of Red Leather muttering a curse to herself then smiling apologetically as she stood up.

"Good morning, Director Lazard," she greeted as the four assembled in front of his desk. "My name is-" she began, but was quickly cut off by the Director.

"Krynn from Keepers of Honor, Leigh from Red Leather, Dani from Silver Elite, and Julie of Study Group," he said, listing their names in alphabetical order of the club titles. "You know the basics of why you are here, correct?"

"Yes," all but Krynn replied immediately.

Instead, she had a suspicious question. "It doesn't have anything to do with…well…footage, right?"

Lazard stared at the teenage girl for a moment but decided he didn't want to know what a fangirl would want to record, nor how she'd manage it. If it seemed necessary, he'd leave the matter to his receptionist to follow up on the unusual question. "No," he said shortly, then began his explanation. "As club members, you have probably noticed a recent drop in all activity. Our three most well known SOLDIER operatives haven't been in Midgar very often nor have they gotten much news coverage. Their popularity is down."

Two of the girls smirked at the dilemma.

"Part of this has been caused by the Wutai war, since many of our operatives have been sent overseas for long periods of time," the Director continued, "We're responding to this accordingly by requesting you of their respective fan clubs to assign these three on duties that will draw more positive attention to them and get them more news coverage. The more publicity this receives, the better. Funding will be provided completely by the company. If you have a capable writer in your midst, we will make sure any new stories you can compose regarding your accomplishments will make the front page. Furthermore, the company shall be sure that no other missions will interrupt duties appointed by the clubs. Each club will be granted a one week session with out SOLDIER operatives to start with. More time will be granted if necessary."

"So we can boss them around for an entire week as much as we want?" Krynn asked hopefully.

"As long as the command given lead to the well-being our--their public popularity, yes." Lazard replied. "Since the formation of his second fan club has lead to some imbalance, Genesis shall be the first to participate with Red Leather. We shall announce the next candidate in a few days or whenever all the required signatures are obtained. Now, Miss Leigh, would you be kind enough to sign this?" Lazard asked, producing a clip board out from under his desk and placing it in front of her.

All four scanned the contents of the first page, but Leigh only frowned as she lifted it up and flipped through the ten or more pages of small black font. "Is this like a user agreement?"

"You could call it that," Lazard replied calmly, placing a pen on the other side of his desk.

"Well…" she paused, going to the last page and reading the last few liens of it, "my little sister wouldn't be happy with me, but it's for Genny so I'm not too worried…" she said, lifting up the pen and signing her name in a cheerful but nearly illegible scrawl.

--

_Little did they know, at the entrance of the Shin-Ra building far below, getting the other "participant's" signature was going far less smooth…_

_--_

"I refuse! You can't force me to sign my life away for seven full days to some fangirls!" Genesis howled as Zack the Puppy and Angeal literally pushed and dragged him to the elevator. It was becoming quite a commotion in the public entrance hall.

Other employees were stepping away from the three SOLDIERs, many frowning at the immature behavior coming from such a well known First Class SOLDIER like Genesis Rhapsodos.

The receptionists, on the other hand, were giggling and pointing at Zack Fair. Genesis had only glowered when the young Third Class SOLDIER has smiled for the two girls when they had gotten their cell phones out to take pictures. Angeal had also seemed mildly disturbed, but almost definitely for reasons that had no resemblance to Genesis's.

"Come on, Genesis," Angeal sighed as they resumed heading up the stairs after Zack was done posing.

"Yeah!" Zack chorused happily then added, "Fangirls are fun! Why ya so worried, Mr. Rhapsodos?"

"'Why are _you_,' Zack, not 'ya,'" Angeal corrected immediately.

Distantly thinking he didn't like the way being called 'Mr. Rhapsodos' made him feel like an old man, he retorted promptly. "I will not be the plaything of fangirls for one hundred and sixty eight hours! Goddess knows what they'll make me do! Have you _seen_ the things that come up when you search my full name online?!"

Angeal shook his head tiredly. "They're only teenage girls. What's the worst they could do to you, a First Class SOLDIER?"

"I don't know! They squeal in high voices to deafen and distract me then they try to tackle me!"

"Please don't tell me they've succeeded…" Angeal muttered with a wince.

"Oh yeah…" Zack the Puppy said thoughtfully, "I had one dive at me like that too! I thought it was more like a big, obsessive hug rather than a tackle. Thinking of it that way is less creepy."

Genesis didn't agree; if anything a "big, obsessive hug" was more traumatic. He shot his childhood friend a sour look. "Why does this arrogant little Third Class Puppy get so much attention? Those receptionists used to by _my _fangirls!"

Angeal looked as though he were ready to bang his head against a wall with exasperation, though he kept his expression limited to a disapproving frown. "Perhaps that has to do with you acting less mature than a fifteen year old Third Class?"

By the time they were at the top of the stairs, just about everyone who had cleared to the other side of the entrance hall. A few people had dared passing them, and did so at a quick walk, but most simply took the other staircase. A young girl in a uniform of the Science Department quickly scurried out of the elevator we soon as the doors slid open, careful to avoid the crazed-looking SOLDIER.

--

Lazard and Sephiroth maintained an air of disinterest as they waited for the reluctant cadet in the director's office. Neither of their expressions changed as the elevator doors opened and Genesis Rhapsodos tumbled in, propelled by a well timed shove from Angeal and Zack.

Genesis instantly straightened then stood rooted to the spot, glowering at the Director. Lazard allowed a knowing smirk to come over his face. Angeal, on the other hand, looked as though he'd just endured a war. He didn't bother to drag his childhood friend to the desk and simply continued into the office. Zack was following, but suddenly stopped when he realized Genesis' wasn't moving.

"What's wrong, Mr. Rhapsodos?" the young Third Class questioned, frowning slightly.

The shadow of an eye twitch was apparent on the solder SOLDIER's expression. His haze then strayed then settled on the document resting beside a black pen on the director's desk, only worsening his foul mood.

"They were arguing about our hairstyles," Sephiroth began flatly, "I would imagine you can handle a few girls like that."

Zack laughed at the idea then turned to Genesis with a silly grin. "See, Mr. Rhapsodos? I told you they were fun!"

Genesis cast him a glare of smoldering rage as Angeal interjected. "Genesis, just sign it. It's only a week."

"Exactly!" Zack added immediately, evidently trying to be helpful in the eyes of his mentor. "Besides, I heard most fan girls will like whatever their idols do…even if they actually don't and just do it to look supportive n' stuff like that so their idol doesn't hate them…but since you already do…hmm…"

"That made no _sense!_ And who in their right mind would want to deal with a bunch of teenage school girls obsessed with hair?! I'm not signing some waver that says if I go crazy the company isn't responsible for paying for shrinks!"

Angeal couldn't help but smirk slightly at the terminology.

"But Mr. Rhapsodos-!" Zack began, but was quickly cut off.

"And don't call me Mr. Rhapsodos!"

"Genesis," Lazard said loudly, drawing the attention of the three distracted SOLDIERs. "I believe you remember the consequences we went over when you first accepted this mission. You cannot decline and keep your current rank in SOLDIER, the mission's priority is too high."

"Priority my ass…," Genesis mumbled as he begrudgingly walked up to the director's desk and looked over the contract. He didn't see anything about insanity wards at first glance, but remained reluctant. "But isn't there something with the war that's more important before this…? And when did it become a matter of demoting me?!"

"To answer your first question, this is your most important mission in a very long time. Secondly, in the days that have passed since it first arose, your popularity has dropped further before its lowest ever quota. I'm afraid the President insisted the constituencies would be that dire."

Genesis sighed and picked the pen up hesitantly, inwardly noticing the representative of his fan club had already signed. He squinted at the name, momentarily distracted by how horrible the handwriting was. _I thought fan girls were overly feminine and had those maddeningly swooshie signatures…_

Lazard cleared his throat loudly and suddenly Genesis felt himself dropping to his knees, two heavy bodies wrestling him down. Pen still in his hand, he managed to grab on to the edge of Lazard's desk so he wasn't pushed to the floor fat on his face. He howled a very harsh curse word loud enough to make Lazard's secretary, who wasn't even in the same room and thus divided by a thick wall, cringe.

He trashed against Angeal and Zack as Sephiroth walked over, a hope he was going to be saved from Lazard's cruel setup forming. As quickly as it came, it was burned, for Sephiroth was only dragging his hand up on to the desk and into a writing position.

"Damn it! It isn't a signature if I don't write--oww! My finger doesn't _bend _that way! Are you trying to break my hand?!"

Sephiroth, as unconcerned as ever, crunched the other SOLDIER's hand into something that resembled a writing position and calmly used Genesis' hand to write his name in script on the line. The result was all over the bottom of the paper, below and above the designated line, but the letters resembled something discernable.

It was enough for Director Lazard. Sephiroth stepped away as Angeal and Zack stood. Genesis was legally bound to participate in the mission. Lazard smirked as he looked at the two signatures, clearly satisfied.

It was merely a side thought for them all that Genesis' "signature" was probably neater than that of Leigh from Red Leather.

--

Final Hikari: Thanks to Devsash for proofreading the beginning and giving me some help with the ending! :D Also, I might edit this chapter yet. If I do, it should be done within the next few days. Sorry if the ending was weird, it was just the idea of how they'd force Genesis to sign that formed in my head a few weeks ago. XD Now, Genesis, wave goodbye to the readers. XD

Genesis: -wasn't paying attention- Your hand writing is _that_ bad?

Final Hikari: -sweat drop- Please don't go there.

Genesis: With how much emphasis you put on that, I don't see how it couldn't get commented on…

Final Hikari: XD I type my stories for a reason. That's all I'll admit to!


	3. Meeting Red Leather

Final Hikari: Oh my. AN UPDATE. On the last day of 2008, no less!

Genesis: Unless you space on posting it tonight…

Final Hikari: -.- Keep acting up and I'll lock you in the closet with the rest of my favorite characters that _don't_ get featured in my fan fiction…

Genesis: -edges away surreptitiously-

Final Hikari: Also, this is a short chapter that was just a silly work-in-progress for my fellow fangirls, but seeing as it's been rotting in My Documents since August, I figured I might as well clean it up and post it. The next chapter or two will go into the torment Genesis will endure, then the next victim will be Angeal! As always, suggestions to what our favorite SOLDIERs are forced to do, are welcomed! It's been so long since I last conspired that list, I can hardly remember who to thank. XD Dr. Meh, Duvesa and her family, Krynn and many others have helped!

Genesis: The Final Hikari doesn't own anything Final Fantasy VII.

Final Hikari: And the same goes for all the cameos of my fellow fangirls and anti-fangirl lil sis. Also, since I doubt it went through, I did manage to get a slash through the remark about Mark! XD Now please enjoy the chapter! :D

Popularity's Down

Chapter 2

Meeting Red Leather

Genesis Rhapsodos was waiting impatiently inside the massive gate that separate Shinra property from Midgar. The wait wouldn't have been so maddening if his _"advisor" _wasn't a few minutes late and it were a warmer morning. It was still spring and the temperatures at night were still cold.

The sky was getting brighter and he figured the area around the horizon would be the palest. But if the sun was starting to come up, it was still invisible from above the plate. It took several hours for the sun's warmth to reach most of Midgar; in the winter months, it could be hours before the light got over the plate.

However, the young First Class SOLDIER's thoughts were reeling. His focus was on everything but the unfavorable conditions of the metropolis he lived in.

Genesis had two major fan clubs. The larger was Red Leather and he was subsequently required to participate in activities to boost his popularity with them first. After that was complete, he'd be moving on to Study Group…hopefully with some _real _missions between the two.

He would have gladly went to Wutai and be sworn at in a language he couldn't speak and fight soldiers - not even infantryman, only high-ranking military officers - than be in close proximity with his fangirls. _Especially _the ones from Red Leather. He was morbidly troubled by what the person who came up with the standing name of the fan club might have imagined for other potential names.

Study Group was a lot less foreboding. They respect LOVELESS, and seemed to be halfway sensible on their website. The forums and chat rooms on were places he feared to visit when online.

The evening before he'd asked Lazard what to expect. The Director's reply was both disturbing and unhelpful; _"be ready and equipped for anything."_ What was **that** supposed to mean? When he asked who he was waiting for, the Director's answer was equally vague. He was starting to wonder if Lazard had _any _idea what he was sending his SOLDIERs into.

"Rhapsodos-sama?"

Genesis turned to the doors to the Shinra building where the call had come to see five girls walking toward him, all looking equally hopeful and enthusiastic. Genesis, on the other hand, felt his hopes plummet. _Lord, don't let them be fangirls…don't tell me Lazard arranged __**fangirls **__to handle this. He couldn't be that sadistic…could he?_

"Yes?" he hesitated, surveying them. The one standing in frond he found himself to be the most worried about. She wore blue jeans, black boots, _red_ button up collared shirt, and her frames of her glasses were _red_. She also had a braid on the right side of her face that was much longer than the rest of her hair with a _red_ hair band. He wasn't positive, but the single earring she wore seemed to be a replica of his own. _Yes…she's one definitely to beware of…_

"We're from Red Leather! Director Lazard contacted us and explained your recent dilemma, Genn--err, Mr. Rhapsodos." The one in the front with all the red began, "I've come with a few other members. This is Emily," she said, pointing to the one who was on her right fingering a locket on a silver chain hanging around her neck who nodded and waved nervously.

"This is Katy-"

"Hi Genesis!" The one she was about to introduce exclaimed excitedly. Genesis nearly jumped back when she stepped forward to shake his hand. Maybe there was more than one to be feared. "It's so wonderful to meet you in person! I see you on TV and online, like, every single day, but-"

"Katy!" Emily and the girl making the introductions hissed in unison.

"Sorry…," she muttered, expression like that of a scolded child.

"This is Duv, she's in the official jewelry provider of Red leather," she continued, motioning a forth girl who waved pleasantly.

"Also, this is Natasha, one of our newer members." Natasha smiled and greeted him, and thankfully wasn't nearly as hyper as 'Katy.'

"There'll be another member meeting us in a little while named Amy. She doesn't live around here, but she didn't want to miss this. Oh, and I'm Leigh. My, err…older…_sibling_ donates to the fan club a lot." Emily shuddered at the mere mention of the older sibling.

"I see," Genesis said, virtually uninterested.

"I used to be in Study Group," Natasha volunteered.

"Why'd you quit?" Genesis asked as they began walking into the city.

"We don't allow dual memberships," Katy answered firmly. "It's either Red Leather or Study Group, not both."

"Never both." Leigh echoed.

"…Right."

"And the Study Group girls are creepy!" Leigh interjected, "We were all so happy to hear you were choosing to promote Red Leather and not Study Group!"

Genesis decided not inform her he was being forced into _'promoting' _his fan clubs, that Lazard decided Red Leather was going to be first, and that he'd have to deal with Study Group in a few days. He could use it to damper their spirits, of course, if one of them got too hysterical.

"They all quote something from LOVELESS every three seconds," Emily grumbled, getting shot a glare by Leigh.

"We all have our own copies of LOVELESS, too, of course," Leigh said quickly, "I actually have two. One to read and another to keep on display. I had a third but I think my younger sister burned it…"

"Burned it?" Genesis asked raising an eyebrow.

"She doesn't like it much," Leigh replied nervously.

"Even though they are _'gift of the goddess'_ all the time…" Emily muttered.

"You're going to offend him!" Katy whispered urgently.

"What? There is no way Genesis quotes it _that _much!"

"Well," Natasha said, speaking over her bickering comrades, while holding a notebook out to Genesis, "we've composed a list of activates for you to participate in to help get Red Leather's sales and attendance up. The second page is of things that could help with your overall public popularity with non-members. Those ones could end up getting televised. The Director said we should just tell you what to do, but we figured we'd let you pick…"

Genesis took the notebook and scanned the list of items of the first page.

"Ack! Don't give him the notebook, we never printed it out!" Leigh exclaimed.

Emily patter her on the shoulder. "Relax, your handwriting isn't _that _bad. And it's your own fault the printer stopped working…"

"You know printers hate me and work against me!" Leigh retorted.

The list _was_ rather messy. There had been at least seven different people adding things, all with very different handwritings. They also alternated between print and script by suggestion. Each was numbered with a title and brief explanation of what the plan entailed. There were two that were nearly illegible.

_**1. He signs copies of his unofficial biography.**_

_I have an unofficial biography….? _Genesis wondered, deciding he'd rather not know what it contained.

_**2. Live chat with Red Leather members around the world. (five members at once, two questions and a greeting for each one)**_

_**3. Take pictures with long-term members.**_

___What am I, a mascot? _He squinted at the note that was written below the third option between lines. The handwriting was terrible, but he managed to discern it.

_**EXCLUDING MARK!!!**_

___That…isn't a woman's name…_

_**4. Pick dumbapples for charity.**_

_**5. Have him sign copies of LOVELESS.**_

___…But I didn't write LOVELESS…than again, I didn't write anything for that unofficial biography either… _Deciding there wouldn't be anything useful on the first page, he flipped to the second one. The heading of the page made him frown slightly.

_**Channel Seven News Wants to Televise Some of These**_

_**1. Have him visit an orphanage.**_

_**2. Make Lazard pay to donate to the orphanage and/or a charity but have the public think Genesis did.**_

__He smirked slightly at the second option. That could be the start of revenge for Lazard making him do all this.

_**3. Help rebuild two of the play grounds above and below the plate. (Keepers of Honor and Silver Elite may want to take part in this too)**_

__He scanned the rest of the page than handed it back to Natasha. "I'm fine with most of the things on the second page…"

"Nothing on the first?" Katy asked immediately.

Before he had to reply, a cell phone rang and Leigh jumped. She scrambled to pull it out of her pocket and swore quietly when she read the screen. She smiled apologetically at Genesis and the rest of her group before flipping it open and answering.

"Meh, what are you doing awake so early?" she demanded tersely. "Yes, yes, he's here now…," there was a pause and she swore a second time. "Did you call to make fun of me or is there something important going on?" There was another silence.

"It's definitely her younger sister," Emily muttered with a smirk.

"The one that burned LOVELESS?" Genesis asked skeptically.

"Yep," Katy replied with a nod. "She successfully burned all of Mark's copies though. Leigh's a lot more protective of her stuff than he is, apparently…or she just installed a fireproof safe before he did…"

Another shudder want through the group. "Mark had a bookcase full of them, didn't he?" Duv asked with a wince.

"Oh!" Leigh exclaimed, still on her cell phone but no longer scowling. "Amy's already in Midgar? And at home? Ah, okay, great! I'll be right there."

There was a pause when the aforementioned LOVELESS-burner was apparently speaking. Leigh winced before responding. "Alright, alright, I know! Just _try _being a civil when we come over?" there was a pause and she pursed her lips slightly. "Yes, I'm sure you will, epitome of innocence…"

She bid the caller goodbye after another brief silence and turned back to the group. "We're going to stop by my house real quick, Amy took a taxi there from the train station. It isn't far from here so we can walk."

Katy looked wary. "No offense meant, but going to your house might be a bad idea…isn't…you-know-who there today? Toxic combinations are just waiting to happen there!"

"It's fine, really! We'll…keep him locked in the basement or something."

Genesis' frown deepened. He wasn't positive about the identity of person so deeply dreaded by the group, but an unpleasant assumption and mental picture was starting to form in his mind's eye.

Nevertheless, one thing was for sure.

It was going to be a _very _long day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Final Hikari: You know, I couldn't say this until recently, but popularity really is down. XD My amount of messages on DeviantART is quite small now. -sweat drop-

Genesis: Ha, so you finally scared them all away?

Final Hikari :p In your dreams! It's actually because all my wallpapers got taken down. -another sweat drop- I want to try reposting now that the person who targeted me got banned, but my enemies could be anywhere. -shifty eyes-

Genesis: -blank stare- Enemies? So what?

Final Hikari: -.- Internet enemies, Genny. I've…gathered a scary amount of them. DX

Genesis: I…see…

Final Hikari: -thoughtful- Hmm, you know, it's kinda your fault I got all these enemies. XD Writing for the FFVII community started all this…-distant look-

Dr. Meh: Everything is Jenny's fault.

Genesis: -wary look- …Jenny…?

Dr. Meh: A pretty name for a pretty gir--- -is tackled-

Final Hikari: And that argument is for another day! Happy New Year!


End file.
